


Thrones and First Kisses

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: King Harold is searching for a wife.





	Thrones and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt ask, I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but there will definitely be smut lmao. If you enjoyed this check out my tumblr which is linked in the footnote or check out my AO3 profile!
> 
> Here's the link to the [original post](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187004461989/drarry-14-47-for-the-prompt-thing)

Harry had no idea what to expect of the men that had been chosen to be his possible wife, but when the four courtiers entered the throne room he was instantly attracted to the striking blonde who was clad in tight black robes and a scowl that could kill a man playing on his face.

Harry’s advisory Montgomery stepped forward to speak.

“Your Highness, these are the 4 men chosen that have been deemed most suitable to be your future wife, obviously it would have been easier to find more courtiers if you wanted an actual woman to be your wife, but nonetheless they are here. They will each introduce themselves to you and then we will lead on as you choose”.

The first man stepped forward. He was shorter than Harry, dirty blond hair and a screwed up nose that made his rather attractive face seem ghoulishly ugly. He bowed before he spoke.

“Your highness, I am Justin Finch Fletchley, the son of lord Fletchley and I come from the Eastern Province. I have never been touched by another man and I will my life as a bride to you”.

The blonde courtier snapped a laugh at this remark.

“Thank you, Justin. Please step forward”. He pointed to the second man.

This man was very gorgeous, he had rich, dark skin and was built similarly to Harry, paired with soft facial features.

“Your highness,” he paused to bow. His voice sounded like silk and something mischievous. “I am Blaise Zambini, son of Dutchess Zambini from the Southern Province. I admit I have been touched by a man, but I am no whorehouse and willingly offer myself as a wife to you”.

Harry looked over to the blonde and saw his eyes roll.

“Thank you, Blaise. Not exactly language I’m used to hearing in the throne room but entertaining nonetheless”.

The third man stepped forward. He looked nervous, and was rather smaller than the others but one key feature was a scar that ran down the side of his face.

“Your majesty, or, no your highness” he stumbled over his words before bowing. “I am Neville, Neville Longbottom sir from the Northern Province, I am my own lord as I have no parents to speak of. I am sorry that my face may not be the most attractive, but this scar will forever be apart of me. I am willing to be a wife, though I don’t know why we must call it a wife, if you will have me.” He bowed again before stepping backwards.

“Thank you, Neville. This whole pretence gets on my nerves as well, but I admire your bravery. Please step forwards, number four”.

The blonde clicked his tongue before stepping forward and taking an exaggerated bow.

“Your highness, I am Draco Malfoy, son of The Malfoys, from no Province. We were stripped of our land and titles so I have absolutely no idea why I have been chosen. I’ve been touched by so many men I may as well be a whorehouse, and I do not willingly seek to be your wife as I am no woman and will make no man a bride!”

He ended with another extreme bow before spinning on his heel back into the line, smiling sweetly up at Harry.

“Your highness I strongly advise-“ tried Montgomery.

“That one”. Said Harry with a grin. “I want him, send him up to my chambers immediately.” Draco had a shocked look and yelled out in outrage as he was led away to Harry’s chambers.

“Thank you for being here today, you will each be rewarded with a thousand galleons for your struggles and may stay here with us as long as you like.” The three men bowed and thanked him before he nodded them off and ran up to his chambers.

He heard Draco’s shouts minutes before he got to his chambers, causing him to burst out laughing. My, would this one be a handful.

Montgomery was outside of his chambers when he arrived, a look of misery on his face.

“Master Draco would like you to know that he is very unhappy to stay-“ he was interrupted by a crash from inside Harry’s rooms, “and would like to be let home- immediately”.

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Monty. I’m going to completely discard all of your advice so we should probably change your title!”

When Harry entered his rooms almost everything was out of place, and a very red faced blonde was staring at him.

“Why the hell am I here?” Spat the blonde. Harry just smiled and walked forward towards the blonde, who’s face quickly morphed into fear as he realised harry had cornered him.

“What are you gonna do? Rape me? Is that why I’m here?” Harry’s brow furrowed.

“Of course not, sex should always be enjoyable for both parties involved, as I intend for ours to be when you finally warm round to the idea. Now, I could be rather angry at you for wrecking my lovely chambers, but we’ve already started of on the wrong foot”.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes.

“So what do you want?”.

“I want to get to know you, the real you. Not the one that pretends to have far more nerve than he actually does”. Draco looked incredibley offended at this.

“How dare you! The real me is exactly what I you saw, I’ve fucked a hundred men, and loved if every time! You can stick your virgin purity!”

Harry really couldn’t help but laugh, which seemed to only further frustrate Draco. “You think I care about “virgin purity?” I may not be a “whorehouse” like you, but I myself am no virgin”.

He paused and went to sit down in his living room, pointing at the opposite chair, indicating Draco should move too.

The blonde moved shiftily and sat down with a sigh in the opposite chair, not looking at Harry.

“You, on the other hand,” Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s jaw, causing the blonde to gasp as they made eye contact. “You are quite clearly a liar. You’ve never had your first kiss, never mind your first shag, and it is obvious you don’t do the fucking.”

Draco was shaking, he was so scared and turned on by Harry’s display of power. “T-that’s not true”. He stuttered, both of them knowing it was. Harry moved his hands down to Draco’s waist and pulled the man onto his lap. He grasped Draco’s hips tight, grinding their crotches together. Draco let out a trembling moan and grasped on to Harry’s shoulders.

“You like that?” Asked Harry with a smirk. Draco could only nod, all of his courage suddenly leaving him stranded. They sat there, grinding down on each other, moaning and panting.

“M-more,” panted Draco, his eyes rolled back as their cocks met again.

Harry grinned and lifted Draco into his arms, carrying him to his bed chambers.

Draco let out another gasp as Harry lay him down on to the bed before starting to undress. Draco reached for the hem of his own robes and began to remove his shirt, his hands trembling as Harry watched him, stark naked. The blonde did everything he could to avoid looking at Harry’s cock, which of course meant his eyes flicked down to it every other second.

Finally, he too was naked and Harry joined him on the bed. He slid in between Draco’s legs and started to grind down on him, before grasping Draco’s hands firmly and moving his arms above his head.

“So what? Now we fuck?” Draco asked breathily, panting as Harry tugged on his cock. “Unfortunately by royal decree we cannot engage in sex until we’re married, and since you refused to be my bride, you’ll have to make do with this.”

Draco mewled at Harry’s words and shook his head. “Please, you cant be serious!” He begged as Harry stroked his cock more urgently. Harry leaned down over Draco until their noses were touching. “Say you’ll marry me and I’ll give you more”. Harry growled.

It took the other man less than a second of hesitation before he nodded frantically, pushing up into Harry’s hand. “Tell it to me in words, gorgeous” Harry chuckled as Draco struggled to keep his composure.

“Yes! Yes I’ll be your stupid fucking bride and take it like a bitch for you, please just give me more!” He screamed. Harry sucked at his neck and smiled. “Oh you will indeed take it, sweet”. He moved his hands off of Draco’s reddened cock, causing the blonde to let out a whine.

“Quiet”. He snapped.

Draco held his breath as Harry lowered his face to his, staring at him intensely. Draco felt himself move forward with Harry as their lips collided, sending a shiver down Draco’s spine. Harry was gentle, but powerful. Draco let out a gasp as Harry tore his lips away, smirking at his lover.

“I hate you, passionately.” Spat Draco as Harry moved his head down in between his legs. “Darling you won’t be saying that in a little while”. And with that, Harry lifted Draco’s legs over his shoulders and buried his face in Draco’s ass.

Draco let out a wail as Harry slurped at his arsehole, tongue pressing at the tight muscle. Draco had never felt pleasure like it, it ran through his whole body and caused his toes to curl. He grasped onto the bedsheets tight as Harry darted his tongue inside of Draco.

“I’m not going to last much longer!” Gasped Draco into the air. Harry understood and dove his head further, determined to make Draco cum without touching him again. Seconds later, the smaller man howled in ecstasy as he came, covering them both in white ropes.

“That was incredible” Draco whispered to Harry in awe as the older man crawled back up the bed and lay beside Draco. “Thank you, glad to see you not scowling at me”. Draco rolled his eyes as Harry pulled him into his chest.

“I hope you can be happy with me, Draco. I know you don’t want to be a wife but it’s not all that bad”. The blonde boy stayed quiet for a moment.

“Well, if you do that to me every night I think I might be able to manage.” The both chuckled and kissed each other again.

“So I’m alright to tell Monty to go ahead and plan the wedding?” Draco nodded and shifted onto Harry’s lap.

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow at him in speculation as Draco shifted his way down Harry’s body.

“I think it’s only fair I return the favour”. Harry’s eyes went dark as he was un tucked from his robes and felt Draco’s devilish tongue on the under side of his cock. “Jesus!” He moaned as his tip was taken into Draco’s menacing mouth. “The name's Draco, Darling, please try to remember”. Harry let out a deep groan as Draco took him all the way into his mouth, bobbing his head perfectly as he sucked the life out of him.

Harry grasped at Draco’s blonde locks and tugged hard in his gaze of pleasure. “Fuck, I’m so close” he went to pull Draco away but the blonde stayed firmly in place, ready to take Harry’s cum.

“Draco you don’t have to-“ he was interrupted as his orgasm hit and the younger man instantly started to swallow, choking as the ropes got too thick.

He came up for hair with flushed cheeks and messed hair, licking the droplet of white off of his own finger with a smile.

“You are going to make the perfect wife”. Harry said with a grin as he pulled Draco back down onto his chest, both of them sighing in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
